full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Profesor Pyg
Lazlo Valentin was a gifted scientist who suffered a schizophrenic break, which caused him to develop a deranged new persona named Professor Pyg. Pyg, along with his partner, Mr. Toad, formed the Circus of Strange, began to tour the country, and left a string of mysterious missing persons cases in the wake. An obsessive perfectionist, Pyg used identity-destroying drugs and invasive surgery on his victims to create a genderless lobotomized human known as Dollotrons. Characteristics *'Name': Lanzlo Valentin *'Aliases': Professor Pyg *'Age': Unknown *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': *'Dislikes': *'Family': Unknown Background Lazlo Valentin, was obsessed with making himself and people "perfect" after he was berated by his parents that he wasn't "perfect" or "wasn't good enough" to please them. As an adult, Lazlo was a gifted scientist, but after he suffered a schizophrenic breakdown, Valentin believed that people must have their uniqueness removed if they were to be perfect the way that he envisioned. After he took up the deranged persona of Professor Pyg, Lazlo became the ringmaster of the Circus of Strange, where he would tour the country, lure victims of all ages to his show, and turn them into his Dollotrons via surgery and brain-altering chemicals and drugs, "perfecting" them as he saw it. The end result was organic robots with doll masks that were grafted onto their faces, their genitals presumably removed, and were unable to feel or think. Those that Pyg could not "fix" were simply killed and tossed out like trash. During his time as ringmaster, Pyg constructed a crudely made iron maiden with a female mannequin head that was attached to it, and called it his "mother of nails" as a macabre tribute to his mother. Eventually, Pyg conceived a son, Janosz. It's implied that he was born from a rape victim and Pyg had her either killed or turned into a Dollotron when she refused to be with him. At one point, Pyg turned the young son of a rich man named O'Neil into a Dollotron, and when O'Neil brought a suitcase of money to release him, Pyg refused to let the boy go, and had his Dollotrons, including O'Neil's son, capture him and prep him for surgery. Personality Skills/Abilities Skills Equipment Gallery Voice Actor Dwight Schultz Trivia *Pyg's creator, Grant Morrison, described him as "one of the weirdest, most insane characters that's ever been in Batman. We hear a lot about Batman facing crazy villains, but we tried to make this guy seem genuinely disturbed and disconnected". That was also alluded to in-game twice: first, when Batman deduced that Professor Pyg was one who was responsible for the serial killings, where Alfred warned Batman to proceed with caution regarding Pyg as even by Gotham standards, he's unstable; and second, when visiting the confinement cell after completing his Most Wanted Mission, yet before encountering Scarecrow, where a Joker hallucination commented that Pyg was "sicker than his Joker and Harley's honeymoon tapes." *Pyg was similar to the Dollmaker from DC Comics, where a deranged doll-maker altered kidnapped victims to make their bodies perfect. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:DC Characters